shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Watarara/History
Giygas Slave Watarara grew up on Majora Island. She was kidnapped at the age of 6 by a man named "Giygas the Disterbed". She was labeled as a rare species and as a slave. In her slavery, she found a fellow slave with knowledge of haki. She learned as much as she could in those 3 years of slavery. She ate a devil fruit when she was travling with her "master", and used its powers to take off her slavery collar. She was 9 when she flew for as long as she could travel. It took her 2 years of fighting and travling to get back to Majora Island and run away from Giygas. Majora Island Part 1 At the age of 15, while back on majora island. she kept hearing of a boy who wanted to be just like the Rouru tribe, she gave Marcus Soarian his devil fruit to change his race. She proclamed he was free to decide his own fate. Giygas Slave Freedom After leaving the island at the age of 17, she had traveled around and freed 50 people from the hands of the pirate named "Giygas the Disterbed". She gained the bounty of 75,000,000 Belli for defeating the notorious pirate and attacking the marines that came to ship to arrest all of the captured people who were forced to join his crew. Cisco Island At the age of 18, she liberated the island if Cisco and had destroyed all of the buster call ships that were called to destroy her and the island. She went on to kill a vice admiral for enslaving all the people on the island and being corupted. She recieved a bounty at 150,000,000 and continued to protect the people on the island until she was sure they were safe. T-18 At 19, she destroyed military base T-18 and all of the "corupted people" on the island. leaving only the people that she thought weren't trying to jail people for selfish gane, but for keeping evil off the streets. She killed 64 people on that day, 43 marines and 21 prisoners. Earning her 230,000,000 bounty. Revolutionary Duties and the Celestial Dragon Crises Later that year she met dragon and became a revolutionary. She vowed to fight for the people without choises, and to destroy anyone who opresses people for their own selfish gain. She then joined a mission with Nova blade. Nova and Watarara liberated over 4,000 people and they nearly killed a world noble. She and Nova drew the attention of the marines away from the 4,000 slaves so that they could get away. She was given her current bounty of 375,000,000 as a result of her duties. Majora Island Part 2 At 21, Marcus Soarian found her and pleaded with her to train him in everything she knows. She had agreed to train him for the next 2 years in everything that she could teach him. Her harsh training consisting of weeks without food, water, or sleep had made soarian tough and strong. She told him of the other two types of haki, and pounded her knowledge into him as much as possible. She had said at the end of training that soarian could fight on par with her and could potentially be pirate king. Category:Character Subpages Category:Chopper Fan